The Snake and The Lioness
by Alecto2
Summary: Hermione esta confusa, y recuerda la historia de su primer beso. Se situa en el quinto libro, y es PG por besos y un poquito de violencia .
1. Como todo comenzo

¿Cómo comenzó todo esto?  
  
Me preguntaba esto en mi camino al salón de Pociones. Harry y Ron hablaban, pero yo iba distraída, pensando en mis cosas.  
  
Es muy confuso. Parece como si hubiera sido ayer, pero fue hace meses.  
  
[Comienzo del Recuerdo]  
  
-Oye Granger, ten un poco de respeto por todos nosotros y ponte decente, que nos afecta la vista verte por ahí - escuche una voz detrás de mí. Por supuesto, no podía ser otra persona mas que el rey de los idiotas, Draco Malfoy y sus amigotes, riendo como maquinas con cada critica que salía de la boca de su majestad.  
  
El quinto año no había comenzado hace mucho y ya se me hacia raro que no me hubiera molestado. Acepto que no es muy temprano que digamos para que yo este afuera, pero después de todo soy prefecta y puedo estarlo.  
  
Suspiro cansada, y lo ignoro. No tengo ganas de pelear hoy.  
  
No doy ni tres pasos para irme cuando siento mi cuerpo golpeando la fría pared de los corredores de Hogwarts. Un leve quejido deja mi boca y al abrir mis ojos, veo directamente a los ojos fríos de Malfoy. Me siento algo asustada, pero no pienso demostrárselo. No me puede hacer nada, soy prefecta, y estamos en el colegio.  
  
El no es tan estúpido como para meter la pata haciéndome algo aquí, en Hogwarts, donde hay profesores por doquier.  
  
-Déjenme solo - les dijo, sin dejar de mirarme, a sus amigotes que se acercaban a nosotros con cara de malicia. Gorilas estúpidos. Al escuchar las palabras de Malfoy, se alejaron hasta perderse por los pasillos de Hogwarts.  
  
-Sabes que esto le costara muchos puntos menos a tu casa...- dije entre dientes, furiosa, mirándolo fijamente. El solo rió maliciosamente, como si hubiera dicho que el Señor Oscuro estaba aquí en Hogwarts.  
  
-Ah Granger...pero que vas a hacer sin tus amigos, la comadreja y nuestro héroe favorito, Harry Potter...- apretó mas fuerte mis brazos. Dolían, pero no pensaba demostrárselo.  
  
Harry y Ron se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, probablemente durmiendo. No que los necesitara, me las puedo arreglar sola, no por nada soy la mejor de la clase.  
  
Si tan solo pudiera alcanzar mi varita en mi bolsillo...  
  
No llegue muy lejos, otra vez, en mi intento de agarrar mi varita; me sentí jalada violentamente por un brazo hasta entrar en la puerta más cercana. Me soltó y con el impulso, tropecé y caí al piso, no sin antes escuchar como cerraba la puerta con seguro. Se me helo la sangre. ¿Qué piensa hacerme?  
  
Estábamos en un aula vieja y abandonada...no estaba a mi favor la situación.  
  
Saque mi varita mágica lo más rápido que pude y cuando me di la vuelta para apuntarlo con ella, me tope con la suya apuntándome directamente a mi frente.  
  
-Suelta la varita Granger - dijo fríamente. No la solté.  
  
-Ya veo...te crees muy valiente...¿quién te va a salvar? No veo a tus guardaespaldas por aquí...o quizás, pienses salvarte tu misma? Por favor, no me hagas reír. - ¿guardaespaldas? Me puedo proteger yo sola, no son mis guardaespaldas...¿verdad? Quizás me distraje con aquel comentario, porque el se dio cuenta y aprovecho para hacer accio y quitarme mi varita.  
  
Bueno, al parecer las cosas van de mal en peor.  
  
Me levante y me limpie la falda. No pensaba dejar que me viera lo asustada que estaba, así que lo mire exactamente de la misma manera en la que él me estaba mirando. Para mi sorpresa, guardo mi varita y la suya en su bolsillo.  
  
-Sabes, podría matarte aquí mismo - dijo a medida que se me acercaba y caminaba en círculos alrededor de mí. Yo mantuve mi mirada desafiante.  
  
Mantuve mi mirada porque temía que si hablaba, mi voz me delataría, de lo asustada que estaba.  
  
-No solo eres la mejor en clase, eres parte del trío estrella, eres prefecta y lo peor es que eres todo esto siendo una sangre sucia. Y aun así actúas indiferente a una situación como esta, en la que lo mas seguro es que mueras. ¿O acaso esperas a que Potter aparezca mágicamente y te salve? No esta vez. - dijo esto a pocos centímetros de mi cara, como queriendo asustarme. Si supiera.  
  
-Vete al infierno Malfoy...- dije con el poco aliento de valentía que me quedaba.  
  
-Ya estoy ahí - y con esto, se me nublo la vista. Al principio no me di cuenta de que sucedía, pero luego caí en cuenta.  
  
Malfoy me estaba besando.  
  
Y yo lo estaba besando de vuelta.  
  
[Fin del Recuerdo]  
  
Si, lo sé. Confuso. Pero así fue mi primer beso.  
  
Y no me arrepiento.  
  
Abro los ojos, algo sorprendida, al sentir una mano agarrarme los dedos por unos segundos y luego soltarlos. Era Malfoy, bueno, Draco, que pasaba junto a mí. Intercambiamos miradas silenciosas pero significativas. Nadie sabia lo nuestro, y era mejor que permaneciera así.  
  
Antes de entrar al salón de Pociones, y aunque fueron solo unos dos segundos, me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Y yo le sonreí de vuelta. 


	2. Leyendo un libro cerrado

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me decidí a seguir la historia, porque en realidad la iba a dejar así, pero me siento algo inspirada así que ojala me quede bien. Aquí les va ^-^.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Entre casi corriendo al único salón, aparte del de el del Ejercito de Dumbledore, que visitaba constantemente. Solo que nadie sabía esto.  
  
Bueno, había otra persona que también visitaba la misma habitación.  
  
Siempre me aseguraba de que nadie me viera entrar a aquel salón que antes era viejo y desolado y que ahora había tomado un ambiente más agradable. Me había tomado el trabajo de limpiarlo y arreglarlo un poco a su gusto. Lo que más me gustaba de este era que tenía una chimenea, que aunque pequeña, era acogedora.  
  
Cerré la puerta y entre sonriente. Me sentía realizada con lo que acababa de aprender.  
  
-¿Tuvimos hoy un examen de historia de la magia y tu luces como si fuera navidad? - escuche una voz que venia de un sillón cerca de la chimenea. Era Draco Malfoy, sentado muy cómodamente en un sillón grande y rojo.  
  
Me detuve de repente y me le quede mirando.  
  
-No, de hecho esa no es la razón de mi felicidad, aunque no me fue nada mal en el examen - dije sacando mi varita - en realidad, me siento feliz por esto.¡EXPECTO PATRONUS! - y con esto de mi varita salio una nube blanca y brillante, que rápidamente tomo la forma de una nutria, la cual empezó a dar vueltas alrededor mío.  
  
-¿No es grandioso?- me sentía llena de emoción - ¡aprendí a hacer un patronus corpóreo! Ya no tendré que sentirme asustada cada vez que veo un Dementor.  
  
-No necesitas eso - dijo fríamente Draco. Sentí la emoción dejarme rápidamente, y lo miro fijamente. Y sin aviso, mi patronus se esfumo al instante.  
  
-Nose si eso sea un buen consejo viniendo del hijo de un mortifago - mencione algo molesta. No terminaba de entender porque el le molestaba la idea de los patronus.bueno, según el la magia negra los controla fácilmente, pero a mi no me terminaba de convencer. No me gustaba usar esa clase de magia. Me senté a su lado y cruce los brazos, mirando a la chimenea, como si el no estuviera en la habitación.  
  
Sin mucho aviso, Draco se me abalanzó encima, tomándome en sus brazos y quedando encima de mi.. - es cierto.nunca sabes si vas a estar a salvo conmigo - me dijo sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
No pude evitar sonreír. Draco era extraño y difícil de leer. Nunca sabía si estaría bravo de un momento a otro o feliz, era complicado.  
  
Eso me encantaba.  
  
Draco acerco su cara a la mía y me miro en silencio a los ojos por unos momentos.si supiera el nudo que se me hacia en la garganta cada vez que hacia eso.aun así, no le dejaba saber. Luego, dejo caer su cabeza en su hombro, la hundió en mi espeso cabello. Sentí una paz llenarme por dentro, y rodeé su cintura con sus brazos y cerré mis ojos, descansando.  
  
Más cómoda no me podía imaginar a mi misma.  
  
-Supongo que para poder sacar tu patronus tuviste que recordar aquella vez que Slytherin venció a Gryffindor en quidditch. - susurro Draco en mi cabello. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello, lo que me daba cosquilleos en el estomago.  
  
-Por supuesto, ese fue el mejor día de mi vida - dijo ella sarcásticamente - en realidad, me costo encontrar una memoria que me hiciera feliz. Me acorde de muchas cosas, como la llegada de mi carta para entrar a Hogwarts, pero nada.  
  
-En mi frustración, Harry - al mencionar este nombre, Draco hizo un sonido de desagrado, pero no dijo nada mas.seguía detestando a mis amigos, y creo que siempre lo hará.pero decidí ignorar este sonido - .me dijo que mi primer patronus era el mas especial, y que tenia que ser sacado de un recuerdo muy especial para mi.  
  
Entonces me quede callada.de pronto me dieron ganas de callarme y no hablar mas del asunto.pues en realidad, nunca habíamos vuelto a mencionar esto desde que paso...  
  
-¿Me lo vas a decir o te tengo que preguntar? - dijo Draco, con su tono usual de Malfoy. El siempre tenia que saber que pensaba, aunque fuera yo la única que hablara y el no aportara mucho a la conversación.y pues.quizás ya era tiempo de mencionar este recuerdo, y confirmar por ahí mismo si no es un sueño.  
  
-Pues.entonces recordé aquella noche.en la que me besaste por primera vez.y entonces el patronus salio volando de mi varita, perfectamente corpóreo.- casi no se me escuchaba lo que dije al final, tanto que si Draco no hubiera tenido su cabeza al lado de la mía, estoy segura que no me hubiera escuchado.  
  
Los dos nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato.  
  
Trague saliva. ¿Por qué? pues sentí los labios de Draco tocando suavemente mi cuello, depositando un beso pequeño.pero dulce. El no tenia que hablarme para yo entender que esa era su respuesta a nuestro recuerdo. Suspire profundamente y lo abrace más fuerte, no lo quería dejar ir nunca...  
  
Sabía que era una situación difícil en la que nos encontrábamos. Estaba lo de la Orden del Phoenix, la nueva y arrogante directora Dolores (quien no me causaba muchos problemas gracias a Draco), Voldemort y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Ron y Harry.  
  
Había momentos en los que me remordía la conciencia horriblemente al hablar con ellos, al mirarlos a los ojos. ¿Qué pensarían de mí si supieran que se veía a escondidas con el más grande enemigo de ellos, Draco Malfoy? Muchas veces he pensado en dejar todo esto, pues sentía que estaba metiéndome en área prohibida, que estaba cometiendo un gran error.  
  
Ellos nunca me lo perdonarían.  
  
Sin embargo, todo esto se esfumaba con solo mirar esos ojos grises, fríos como el hielo. Al estar en sus brazos, todo desaparecía.Voldemort, Harry y Ron, los demás, el mundo entero.y solo quedábamos los dos.  
  
Cuando estamos juntos, siento como el mundo nos pertenece a nosotros y a nadie más.  
  
-Oye.me tengo que ir.- le dije al ver que no tenia la mas mínima intención de levantarse. No lo culpo, yo estaba cómoda y no me quería ir.pero tenia que ir a cumplir mis deberes como prefecta, y el también.  
  
-Eres demasiado responsable- dijo levantándose. ¿Demasiado responsable? Simplemente estaba siendo lo que cualquier persona haría.normalmente le hubiera refutado por ese comentario, pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que la traducción de eso es "Quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo"..  
  
Bueno, eso me gusta creer.  
  
Me pare y al voltearlo a ver, algo en su cuello me llamo la atención. Un collar.no distinguía bien su diseño.casi sin pensarlo lo agarre para examinarlo, y enseguida Draco agarro mi muñeca.  
  
Y sus ojos grises confusos fueron lo último que vi antes de que todo se volviera negro.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Bueno, se que esta algo corto, pero es como el empiezo de la historia.es que el capitulo anterior era mas que todo un prologo ^^.  
  
Pero aun así necesito reviews para ver si lo continuo o no.  
  
En fin, espero que les haya gustado ^^. 


End file.
